


Mirrored Memories

by MissyMae33



Category: Chaos Control Tower
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMae33/pseuds/MissyMae33





	Mirrored Memories

DooDooDoo sat in his room, up on the window sill, looking outside at the rain. Little spurts of rain came every now and then, some more heavy than others, but all of them bored him.

On this particular day, the rain swayed down in the air and hit the window as it had done every other time, but for DooDooDoo, he sat and watched it more gloomier than other days.

A pen in his hand, he tapped it on a sheet of paper, making small freckled dots all over it. Anxiously, he looked out the window more, expecting some other outcome. Maybe some sun? A small slither or moonlight? Or a tiny patch of stars in one little slit in the clouds.

Nothing.

Grunting, he threw the pen across the room frustratedly, and buried his screen in his hands.

“What am I doin….”

Suddenly, a knock crescendoed from the door. Startled, he looked up. “Come in..?”

The door opened, and a foot stepped on the pen he recently threw. A hand encased in a blue jacket reached down and grabbed it, her dirty blonde hair, seemingly spinning down from its curls following to grab it.

Mae looked at the radio, raising the pen. “This yours?”

DooDooDoo sniffled a little and turned back to the window. “Yeah, um, set it on my bed.”

Mae did so, and slowly walked up to DooDooDoo, sitting by the window on her knees.

“You okay…?” Mae asked, rubbing his back a little.

He turned slightly, not answering, but giving her a sad glance.

“DooDooDoo?”

He fully spun around to face her, and sniffling, he gave his answer. “No…”

Mae reached her arms in for a hug, and he accepted, slowly wheeling into her arms and hugging back, rather weakly.

“What’s the matter?” Mae asked, making sure he was safe in the hug.

DooDooDoo’s voice wavered a little. “I don’t know… I just felt anxious. It just feels like I can’t breathe, and I really want it to leave..”

Mae looked down at him. “I know that feeling, I’m sorry.”

DooDooDoo hugged tighter. “It’s okay...I’m happy you’re here…”

Mae whistled, and then a yellow light washed over DooDooDoo’s room, making him bury his face in Mae’s jacket.

Soon, a pink haired angel stood there. “You called, Mae?”

Mae nodded. “Hi Elise. DooDooDoo isn’t feeling well.”

Elise walked up to the radio, and gave him a tiny hug. “What’s the matter, dear?”

DooDooDoo buried himself deeper into Mae’s clothing, sniffling more. Elise looked upon him sadly, and hugged more.

“Sorry..” DooDooDoo apologized, shivering a little.

Mae hugged with warm wings and heart, trying to shed her light unto him so he could feel better, but his clouds weighed him down.

Mae looked to Elise, and mouthed something unseen to DooDooDoo, and Elise nodded.

“Hey buddy..” Mae started, having DooDooDoo look up at her. He did so, with big sorry eyes. “You wanna see something cool?” Mae questioned.

DooDooDoo looked down, contemplating before looking back up and nodding, going back into the hug.

Mae walked him out to the roof with Elise, and they both stood there in the rain, the little beads of rain getting tangled in their hair, DooDooDoo staying bone dry in the hug still, oblivious to where they were, as he he’d kept his nose buried in the hug, not wanting to let go.

Mae soon opened her wings, Elise as well, and they flew upward toward the clouds. Elise raised a hand, a yellow glow parting the clouds, allowing them to fly right through.

Upon flying through, a cool breeze grew upon them all, and DooDooDoo shivered, looking out.

“Mae..?”

His eyes widened at what he saw next: a gorgeous starry sky laying out above them all.

He looked at all of the stars in the sky, seemingly trying to count each individual one. But how could he? There must have been  _ billions  _ up there…

“Woah….” DooDooDoo whispered, jaw dropped and eyes raised to look at the sky. Mae and Elise smiled.

“Welcome to the stars.” Elise announced, flying around in the sky, Mae following behind with DooDooDoo.

DooDooDoo looked around, admiring the scenery, but soon glanced down again with a shiver. Mae noticed this, and nodded to Elise. Elise nodded back and they began to fly elsewhere.

DooDooDoo kept his eyes squeezed shut. He kept thinking and seeing things he never wished upon anybody, but here he was, scrunched up in space. If he was a knight, why did he feel so powerless…?

A small tear ran down his screen.

Mae nudged the small radio in her arms, and he looked back, tears sprinkled in his eyes and ran down his face as he blinked from a bright light.

“We’re here. Welcome to Stella Speculum, or in English, Star Mirror.” Mae said, raising a hand out to what looked to be a large oval, outlined by stars. The periphery of the oval had a pink and blue ombre as the rest faded and blended into a whitish cloudy mist.

DooDoodoo blinked and let out a tiny gasp. He could almost reach it…

“This is a sacred place, Sir DooDooDoo. It is a very important monument of our dear Goddess and her many stars. Coming here is a rare treat.” Elise said, waving her hand around it like a tour guide.

DooDooDoo gazed at the stars, then turned to Elise. “But...why did you bring me..?”

Mae flew closer to the mirror, DooDooDoo withdrawing a little in her arms, a little startled.

Mae drew a tiny picture of DooDooDoo with her finger, and it swirled in the mirror. “To show you this.”

The picture mist faded into a straight line running across the front, and then a voice came out of it. It created a little picture of a girl waving to a radio.

_ “Hi Mae” _

DooDooDoo perked up.

_ “What’s up, DooDooDoo? Glad to be here!” _

DooDooDoo covered his mouth with his hands. “I… I remember this… This is when we first met."

Mae nodded and continued, drawing a little star. The picture melted and shifted once again to find a radio holding a picture up, along with a weeping girl. Then came the message.

_ “Tada! I made this for you as a way to say thank you and give you some happiness.” _

DooDooDoo chuckled, and Mae looked down. “When you made me that pic while I was mourning.”

DooDooDoo nodded, smiling. “Yeah… I remember that.”

This time, Mae drew a smiley face. Upon that, it happened again. A radio with a long, long list in front of a startled winged girl.

_ “Now i know what you’re thinking ‘Hwat’s this? The radio wrote a complibomb? How is this possible’ Well you see, i have done some intense research into how to write these things.” _

DooDooDoo laughed and cried. “The complibomb…”

Mae hugged him more and brought him to the mirror. “You try.”

DooDooDoo excitedly drew a little Mae, and soon a girl gesturing to a radio in a chair came around.

_ ”Get in the seat, DooDooDoo!!! I got some words I wanna say about Chaos Control Tower’s favorite little radio!!!!” _

“Is that a complibomb of your own?? I remember!” DooDooDoo exclaimed.

Mae giggled. “Try something else.”

DooDooDoo thought for a second, wiping a tear away and drawing a sun. A radio, pointed finger aimed at the sky with a girl next to him, giggling.

_ ”Here we will explore true facts about the Missiticus Maebrotica _ ”

Everyone giggled at this. “I recall this one, it’s the little version of  _ True Facts About Darby Cupit  _ for Mae.” Elise commented.

DooDooDoo nodded and let Mae try again. She drew a book, and it morphed into a picture of a girl closing a book, a radio right at her side, jaw dropped.

_ “‘A final note from your narrator: I am haunted by humans.’ And that, my friend, is The Book Thief.” _

“Good god..” DooDooDoo whispered.

Mae giggled. “Throwback, ain’t it?”

DooDooDoo nodded rapidly in reply while Elise flew over and drew a piano. A song began to play from it.  _ For River. _

“Our special song.” Elise said to DooDooDoo, who smiled wide.

Mae and DooDooDoo looked upon the mirror’s surface to see more memories. Comforting one another, hanging out, memeing, and just plain talking. All laying out in front of them to look back upon. DooDooDoo closed his eyes, feeling a warmth in his body. He smiled, never wanting it to leave.

“You see? I know times may be rough, and it’s hard to look forward, but when we look back, we realize we can have times just like this. Where the love and fun are as bright as ever.” Mae said, holding him in front of her.

Elise flew over and added on. “And when you make new memories like these, you can look back and never forget your origins.”

Soon they all flew down, and landed in a nearby stardust field. The warm, soft dust welcomed DooDooDoo when he landed, which made him gasp from the sudden comfort.

“Well, how about it..?” Mae asked, sitting beside him.

DooDooDoo tried to speak, but no words came out. He soon sniffled and rushed to Mae, hugging her tightly. Mae hugged back, tears flowing.

“Thank you…. Thank you so much…” DooDooDoo said softly, his voice choking in his emotions, seemingly drowning.

Mae smiled and hugged more, bringing her warm wings in. “You’re welcome. I love you, brother…”

DooDooDoo looked back up into the sky. There was a blue star glistening, almost like it was for him alone.

Then he turned back to Mae.

“Love you too, sis.”


End file.
